Shuffle of the Ipod
by Nikkix1421
Summary: This is for the Ipod challenge. All are Dasey's. Enjoy


**I was not tagged for this, but I have read alot of these and I thought it would be fun. It was pretty hard at first but I think I got the hang of it after a few songs. If you have never done this, I suggest you try it. **

**I do not own the characters or the songs. :)**

* * *

**Figured You Out- Nickelback**

We have a nightly ritual. Thirty minutes after our parents are asleep, I head to her room. It doesn't mean anything to me. It's just a game to me. I just like to make her moan my name.

Every night, he comes in here. _Every night._ I know it doesn't mean anything to him. I found that out last night when he said another girls name. I pretended like I didn't hear him. I know he uses me. I just can't seem to stop myself and say no to him. I will say I can, but when he comes in, and locks the door; crawls into bed with me, I can't say no. I hate myself for letting him do this to me. I wish I could say the same; that it doesn't mean anything. I wish I could save myself from the pain he cause me every night when he finishes, and leaves me here. _All alone._ I'm glad I finally figured you out.

* * *

**Before He Cheats- Carrie Underwood**

I came home from Cheerleading practice thinking I would find Derek sitting in his chair waiting on me. I searched the whole downstairs but he was no where to be found. I started to go upstairs to his room when I heard it; a girl, moaning _his_ name. I went to his bedroom door just to make sure it was coming from his room. It was. I opened the door and couldn't believe what I saw.

"Derek! What the hell do you think you are doing in here?" I found him on top of another girl.

"Oh shit! Casey wait!"

"NO! I can not believe you. You are cheating on me! Why? What did I do to deserve this?"

"I am sorry Casey just let me explain."  
"Good bye Derek." I said as I left his room. I went to my bedroom, locked the door and started to think of a great plan to get him back.

* * *

**Neon Moon- Brooks and Dunn**

"Casey, Why are you outside?"

"It's so peaceful out here."

"Can I join?"

"Yes."

She moved over on the blanket so I could sit next to her.

"So what do you do out here?"

"Shh Derek. Just look at the stars. They are so beautiful."

"So are you."

"What?"

"Nothing Case. Forget it."

We sat there and watched the stars for hours. I couldn't take it any longer. Watching her beautiful face I had to do something about it. I scooted closer to her and placed my hand on her leg. She stirred a little but didn't seem to mind. I rested my head on her shoulder and she followed suit by resting her head on me.

"Casey, I meant what I said, you really are beautiful."

Then I leaned in to kiss her. It was magical.

* * *

**My Own Prison- Creed**

I lock myself in my room, every Friday night, while he goes out. He thinks I am lame. He will never see me as anything more than Klutzilla. That's all I am to him. So I sit here, and wait. When he comes home late, with a different girl every weekend, I have to sit and listen. Listen to him, and listen to her; whoever she might be. I wish he would open up his eyes, and realize what he has right in front of him. Me. I want him to see me for who I am. I hate knowing the fact that every Friday he comes home, and makes these girls want him in ways that I should never think of him. When did I become a prisoner in my own house? I have tried to sleep through it but I can't. All I hear is the whispers from between the walls. One day he will come home, and realize who he really wants; who he really needs. Me.

* * *

**Alcohol- Brad Paisley**

The last party of the summer; and it was at our house. It was starting to get out of hand, so I thought I would find Casey. She always knew how to take control over these kinds of situations. She was no where to be found. I ran into Emily and she said that she thought she saw her outside on the back porch. I went that way to find her.

"Casey… what are you doing out here… alone?"

"Oh, well I was just drinking."  
"Why alone? Come inside with everyone."

"Well, I kind of like it out here."

"Are you drunk?" I asked her.

"Yes. Ha-Ha. Will you stay out here with me?"

"Sure Case."

We sat out there for at least an hour, just talking. Well mostly she talked. I didn't think she would ever shut up. Finally she stood up and walked to the middle of our back yard. She started to take of her shirt.

"Casey. What are you doing?"

"Getting naked it's hot out here!" She yelled back at me.

"Noooooo! Keep them on please! If you were sober you would not be acting like this. Just please don't get naked until I get you upstairs to your own room."

"Derek… you are such a party pooper."

"No, Casey, you are just a tease."

* * *

**She FKing Hates Me- Puddle of Mudd**

I fell asleep early last night so I couldn't unplug Casey's alarm clock like I had planned. When I heard her get into the shower this morning, I had the perfect idea. I grabbed Edwin's digital camera and posted up at the bathroom door until she came out. When she did, all she had one was a towel. I snapped the picture and ran as fast as I could back to my room. I uploaded it onto the internet and posted it on myspace. In a few hours everyone would see her ugly side. She was banging on my door for at least 20 minutes before I finally opened it.

"DEREK! DELETE THAT PICTURE NOW!"

"To late sis, it's already all over the internet."  
"WHAT? YOU BETTER BE KIDDING!!"

"I'm not. Just look on myspace if you don't believe me."

"OH MY GOD! I ABSOLUTLEY HATE YOU DEREK VENTURI!!"

"I know."

* * *

**Ain't going down till the sun comes up- Garth Brooks**

"Derek! Are you ready to go yet?"

"Coming Case! Jeeze! You need to calm down. It's just a party."

"No Derek… It's THE party. Now lets go."

We got into Derek's POS car and headed to the party. When we got there everyone had already started to drink. I found Derek hanging out with all of his friends. I didn't really know a lot of people there so I tried to just hang out with him. He didn't really mind… which was odd. I started drinking and it didn't take long before I could feel it kicking in. I even got on a table and danced before I was pulled down by my evil step brother.

"Casey. You can't just get up on tables like that and dance!" He yelled at me.

"May I ask why not? I was having fun, now let me be." I stated.

He pulled me into a closed room and locked the door.

"You can't dance like that Casey.

"You keep telling me that but you never told me why."

"Because I liked watching you do it."

"What?"

"You heard me, now let's go party."

He left me there in the room, to sit and wonder what the hell that meant.

* * *

**Dude Looks like a Lady- Aerosmith**

This weekend our parents left Derek and me alone. They were going out of town to visit my grandpa. They told us no parties, which is weird that Derek is actually following the rules and not having one. It was about 11 PM when I heard music coming from Derek's room. I opened my door and instantly the music got louder. I tiptoed down to his room, which was cracked open. I saw him dancing around in MY DRESS! Derek Venturi was wearing a dress! What the hell was going on? I peeked through the crack so he couldn't see me watching him. I swear he has to be drunk. No way he would do this sober! I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started laughing so hard and he turned around and just smirked.

"What? Don't act like you have never danced in your room before."

"Not like that, I have never cross-dressed."  
"You should try it. It's actually really fun."

* * *

**All She Wants to do is Dance- Don Henley**

Driving home from school I realized what today was. _Wednesday. I get the house all to myself for at least 4 hours. Total control over the TV. Yes! _I put my key into the door and realized it was already unlocked. I opened the door and heard some obnoxious song playing in the living room. I walked in and saw Casey dancing. Not just any dancing; but sexy dancing. Holy hell did she look amazing. I stood there and peeked around the corner to watch. She moved her body so well. Her toned dancer body looked amazing. _Wait… this is Casey that I am watching. What the hell am I thinking? I can't watch her do that._

"Casey!" I yelled. She turned around red faced with embarrassment.

"Oh … umm… sorry Derek. I'll turn it down."

"It's okay Case. Dance away. I'm going upstairs."

* * *

**Check Yes or No- George Straight**

I was leaving my locker, headed to my last class of the day, when out of nowhere Derek appeared. I tried to turn away before he could see me. I didn't need any pranks pulled on me at school.

"Case, wait up I have something for you."

"What Derek. I am going to be late."

He took my hand, and looked me in the eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed me on my cheek.

"Alright, that's all I had for you. See ya at home Case."

"Wait… What was that?"

And just as soon as he appeared, he was gone. What did he have up his sleeve? And why did he kiss me? I will have to figure out tonight when I get home.

* * *

I go to his room and find him sitting on his bed.

"Derek, what was that all about earlier?"

"Oh, well I just wanted to kiss you, because I like you."

"You like me? I thought you hated me."

"Nope, I really like you, but I didn't want to scare you away so I thought a kiss on the cheek would have been better than on the lips. But that's where I really want to kiss you."

* * *

**Cry me a River- Justin Timberlake**

Casey-

You didn't think I would find out about you and _him._

Guess what though; I saw you. With my own eyes. You brought him to _our _house. I watched you, when you didn't think anyone was home. I was Casey. I was home, and I saw you. You lead him to your bedroom with those seductive eyes; closed the door. I heard the repetitive beat on the wall, as you rocked his world. It should have been me. How could you do that to me? That's okay Casey. Tonight, I won't be coming into your room. There won't be anymore late night visits from me. You get nothing from me; all because you wanted him. You blew your chance with me Casey. I hope you are satisfied with what you have done. I am finished with you.

-Derek


End file.
